Secrets Whispered in the Night
by Saiyajin Princess Chichi
Summary: It had been about a year since Goku had sacrificed himself to save the world from Cell. The world went on just as it always had. After a blowout fight Vegeta stays with Chichi until he can patch things up with Bulma. Mistakes are made, Betrayals happen, secrets are kept, but can the damage be undone? R/R! Enjoy guys!
1. Chapter 1

**_Secrets Whispered in the Night_**

_Chichi stood over the stove stirring the pot of stew she had started this morning, the house was filled with the delicious aromatic smells of her cooking and baking just as it always was. The bouncy seat could be heard springing against its cords as it sprang from the kitchen doorway with much more force than any normal child could manage. But she didn't have normal children and she was well aware of that._

_Another set of tiny hands and feet could be heard smacking against the wooden floors of the living room as the grown man sat on the couch watching the active young boys, he grumbled in frustration._

_"Vegeta? Can you take Goten out of his seat, he can play with Trunks for a bit. Otherwise he's going to break that door." _

_Vegeta grumbled about the request but didn't think twice about it as he removed the spitting image of his once rival from the colorful plastic bouncy chair, placing him on the floor with his own purple haired brat. Here he sat in Kakarot's house, with Kakarot's mate and child, he wasn't sure how this had happened, but he had developed a relationship with the woman everyone viewed as a nagging harpy. _

_It had turned out that Vegeta had more in common with her than he would ever care to admit to anyone including his currently estranged woman. Bulma had thrown him out after a particularly turbulent fight two months back and she had yet to ask him back into their home or their bed. Everytime he got close to reconciliation, he would open his big fat mouth and despite his logic screaming at him to shutup, he always spewed something stupid and triggered her anger once again. He had been surprised when Kakarot's woman offered him their guest room until he was able to patch up the broken pieces of his relationship with her best friend._

_Today the energy felt more light hearted than normal, the house was filled with the laughter of both of their respective children playing together. It was his day to spend time with his son and he hadn't hesitated to pick him up and take him out. He almost didn't mind getting stuck with the double duty of watching both the brats, being a father wasn't a burden to him, he truly enjoyed it._

_Chichi finished stirring the stew and placed the top on the pot leaving it to cook slowly. She placed the spoon down and wiped her hands on her pink apron, observing the small mess spread across the kitchen counter. For once it didn't bother her. She had reached a point in her life where she had finally become more laid back, it had been either that or give herself an aneurism. Raising two boys was finally breaking her in and allowing her to be the warm nurturing mother that they both needed._

_She stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring into the living room, leaning against the doorframe watching the sight before her. A bright smile spread across her face as both Goten and Trunks climbed all over Vegeta, tugging on his gravity defying hair and getting airplaned over his head with one hand._

_"Vegeta, feel free to say no, but would you be willing to spar with me later? I know I'm no match for you, not like Goku, but…." _

_She trailed off and almost reneged the favor that she was asking of him, instead she steeled her resolve and met his eyes as he peered at her over the back of the couch as baby Trunks gnawed his father's hair happily teething away. _

_Vegeta couldn't believe his ears, did she really just ask him to spar with her? He had practically begged Bulma to spar with him over the better part of a year since Trunks was born, but she always refused him, said that she could handle herself, that she didn't need him to teach her to defend herself, that she had the brains to handle her problems. He wanted her to be able to take care of herself if it ever came down to it._

_"Well, yes or no?" Her voice raising slightly at the incredulous dumbfounded look plastered on his face._

_"Calm yourself woman! After I bring my runt home I can spar with you. I'll have to take it easy on you." He said with a cocky smirk on his face. His attitude earned him a middle finger flipped up at him before she walked back into the kitchen to check on the large meal she had in the making._

* * *

_Vegeta looked over at her, a guilty feeling settling into his stomach. He should have held himself back a bit more than he had, although he wasn't sure in the long run if that was a possibility at this point. This woman riled him up in a strange way, she was infuriating during sparring, egging him on and instigating him to fight her harder. He wondered if she had always been this tenacious when sparring with her idiot husband._

_Chichi laid in the grass, panting heavily from the exertion of their sparring session. A very clear bruise was forming on her right cheek, a number of gashes and wounds lightly seeping. Reaching a delicate wrapped hand up she wiped the blood away from her split lip with her thumb. She laughed out loud, startling Vegeta for a moment as she freed her hair from the ponytail, her hair splayed around her head as the grass cooled her body._

_"You know, I used to spar with Goku like this when we were younger. He wasn't nearly as strong back then and I was able to take him down, although that didn't last long. Then after Gohan was born that all changed, he wouldn't spar with me at all, like I was breakable or something!" She snorted out the last part indignantly._

_"But then again he was never around long enough, always off fighting someone or other." A tiny bit of resentment had seeped into her voice with the statement._

_"To be fair woman, after your mate bears your child, you feel this need to protect her. And as much as I hate to admit, but as strong as that idiot is, he knew he would hurt you no matter how much he held back." Something poked at his insides, he didn't like hearing the anger and sadness mixed in her voice._

_"Be honest, why do you want me to train with you?" He needed to satiate the curiosity that was nagging at him since this afternoon._

_"I used to be the strongest woman around, now I'm just a mother of two, wife of the great hero Son Goku. But he isn't around to protect me, or Goten. Besides someone will have to train Goten, and I'm sure as hell not allowing anyone else to take my baby off to train like Piccolo did with Gohan." A sad smile made its way onto her lips, the split on her bottom lip making her cringe through the smile. She had become Goku's shadow, and Vegeta understood that feeling although his pride would never allow him to admit that to anyone._

_Chichi got quiet, not expecting any response to her rant about her life. She crossed her arms behind her head, as she stared at the dimming sky overhead, the stars flickering into life for the evening. At least life was peaceful right now, no one trashing her house, no evil villains bent on destruction, no things were alright aside from her husband being off in the other world away from her._

_"Did you get to talk to Bulma when you dropped Trunks off?" She turned to look at Vegeta as he sat in the grass a few feet from her, looking much better for the wear than she did._

_"Fuck no, the woman took him from my arms, grabbed the diaper bag, and slammed the door in my face. A human woman slammed the door in the face of the Saiya-jin Prince!" He practically barked the last part at her._

_Chichi snorted derisively, "While I don't normally look down at someone, if I were your wife and you expected me to cowtow to you because you're the Prince of a planet long since gone, I would not only tell you to get over yourself, but would be putting my foot up your ass on the regular."_

_It was liberating being able to swear again, there were no kids around right now. Gohan was off with Piccolo for the week and Goten was fast asleep in his crib, sleeping like a rock, well sleeping like Goku. For the first time in ages she wasn't just a mother, she was Chichi, she was getting to relax and simply be herself, something she had long ago forgotten being essentially a single mother._

_"Watch who you're speaking to with that mouth!" He snarled at her, his lip curling up at her attitude._

_Laughter bubbled from her chest until she couldn't hold back any longer. "No! You watch who you're speaking to. You're sleeping in my house and eating my cooking, Baka! I could stop feeding you if I so pleased!"_

_His jaw dropped as he attempted to stay angry at the disrespectful woman before him, but his mouth shut itself quickly, the words being lost on his lips. Not only was she arguing back with him, now she was name calling. There wasn't an ounce of fear in her voice as she loudly scolded him like a bratty child demanding a cookie._

_"Besides, if you've forgotten, I'm considered a Princess still. So really, you're speaking to your equal. I could make the same demand of you, but you don't hear me whining!" She quipped back, her snarky attitude laced into her sugary sweet voice._

_"Shutup woman!" Vegeta snapped back._

_"Someone out of things to say? Listen if you want Bulma to take you back, you have to give respect to get respect. It took me forever to figure that out, but if you don't respect her, she's never going to respect you. I mean, do you want her to love you or fear you, Oh mighty Prince?" She asked him sarcastically._

_The prince was stunned into silence for the millionth time that day, this woman was killing him, talking about feelings and all, it wasn't an area he was fully comfortable with._

_"I….uh….Well, love me, I guess." His gruff voice was barely above a whisper as he stared down at his white training gloves, stained with droplets of her blood._

_"Then I suggest you stop this whole, worship me bullshit. A woman like Bulma is never going to fall at your feet, it's not who she is. But she won't expect you to fall at hers either. She'll argue with you, she'll fight you on everything, she'll give you hell if you cross her. But at the end of the day, she'll love you and she'll be there for you. If you drop this crap, she'll give you the rest of her life."_

_"She'll be my mate?" Vegeta's tone piqued at the idea proposed to him by the delicate human female sitting beside him._

_"Well by human standards I would certainly say to make her your wife, but yea, she'll be your mate. Don't blow it with her, that woman doesn't just hand her heart out to anyone. Believe me, I've known her a long time, she's my best friend."_

_Chichi boosted herself off of the grass, hopping up to her feet. She looked back over her shoulder at Vegeta, still sitting calmly in the grass as the firefly's began to make their appearance in the yard. The soreness was beginning to set in, her muscles aching, the wounds tugging with each movement as they fought to close themselves and begin the healing process. She brushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyes, looking over his figure, for once he seemed vulnerable, and less like an asshole. Getting to know him as a human being rather than Goku's enemy or Bulma's man had given her a different perspective on the gruff Saiya-jin._

_"Come on, let's go inside Vegeta, dinner is ready."_

_For the first time in a long time she didn't worry about cleaning up before dinner, she didn't concern herself with the dirt being tracked into the home. She worked up an appetite and she was going to remedy that immediately, formalities aside._

* * *

_The hot shower had felt amazing against her skin, washing away all the dirt and blood that had caked itself to her during their session. Scrubbing away the blood that had escaped her wounds stung, but felt wonderful at the same time. She had finished off by rubbing the home made balm over the bruises to insure that they healed quickly. Her hair and flesh now smelling of lavender and vanilla, calming her completely after a long day._

_Chichi had changed into her nightgown, the thin fabric stopping above her knee, cool enough for her to tolerate the summer air that warmed the house, but enough for her that she didn't feel risqué having another man in her home. The dark blue spaghetti strap dress clashed against her pale skin. She stopped at the dresser and picked her brush up, running it through her long midnight tresses as they fell around her shoulders. _

_Her bare feet padded softly over the hard wood floors as she made her way into the kitchen. Yes she had already had dinner, but she needed something else to satiate herself tonight. Snacks weren't her thing usually, except tonight, it must have been the work out she had gotten. Her eyes fell on the bottle tucked into the door, a drink may be exactly what she was in need of this evening. She grabbed the chilled bottle of plum wine and poured it into one of the stemmed wine glasses Bulma had given her for she and Goku's anniversary. _

_Vegeta entered the kitchen, his eyes following her well shaped form, she was indeed a gorgeous woman, and the fact that she was able to hold her own just made her that more alluring. He wondered if Kakarot really knew how lucky he was to have her as his mate. As he took her in, he could see the bruises scattered along her strong yet slender thighs where he had landed kicks, her shins bruised from blocking others._

_"There's sake in the fridge as well if you are looking to join me." She said teasingly as she sipped at the sweet drink in her hand, her eyes never moving to meet his. She stared out the window into the dark night, the line of trees just beyond her vision, she couldn't help but feel at peace tonight. It was a wonderful sensation._

_Vegeta didn't respond, but took her up on her offer. He made his way to the fridge and pulled the bottle open before popping the cork off in one smooth motion. There was no need for a glass in his mind when he knew that he could easily polish the bottle off without any trouble, why bother dirtying another glass that the woman would insist on washing before she headed to bed._

_Chichi heard one of the kitchen chairs slide away from the table, she looked over her shoulder to find Vegeta perched in one of the chairs with the entire bottle in his hand and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Approaching the table she smiled at him and plopped her bottle onto the table as well before taking a seat across from him. The silence in the room was deafening as the two adults downed their drinks of choice with a strange urgency._

_Minute later she finally decided to break the silence, "Why did you hate my husband so much?"_

_The question stunned Vegeta, most of their social group never bothered to ask him, they just assumed that he was an asshole. "I suppose it was a pride thing. He had it easy, he never had to see our race wiped out of existence, never lost his family in one foul swoop. Here on earth he ended up achieving everything I wanted, everything that I fought for with such ease, he was better than me."_

_"You know, he never thought that he was better than you? Goku actually views you as a friend." She took another large sip of her wine, finding the glass empty now. This time she took a page from Vegeta's book and simply picked up the bottle, drinking straight from it, ignoring all her normal formalities and manners._

_"I've tried to kill him, I've fought for the other side, and that man still trusts me, he's a fool."_

_"No, he just seems to understand that you aren't an asshole deep down. He's loyal, he's got a good heart, even if that takes him away from his family all the time, it's the truth." Averting her eyes quickly from his, she looked at the wall behind him before taking another sip of the plum wine from the bottle._

_"Speaking of loyalty, why have you stuck beside that Baka all these years?" He wasn't sure why, but he felt this urge to pry into her life since he had been getting to know her._

_A sad smile reached her face as she downed another large sip of the sweet wine. "I loved him since we were little, long before he understood what that meant. I promised myself to him, I said my vows and I never looked back. I love him, although sometimes it's hard to remember why. And he is a good father. There's so much more, but I'm not getting into that." A blush spread across her cheeks, immediately giving away her less than chaste thoughts regarding her husband, causing Vegeta to cringe. He was glad that she hadn't continued, he didn't need to know about Kakarot's sex life._

_It was evident to him that this was the perfect type of woman for a Saiya-jin male, stubborn, strong, never submissive, and loyal. Her mate running off into battle, and she still sat by awaiting his return, expecting the worst and hoping for the best. Unlike these other ridiculous human women, she acted as a bonded mate would. Yet somehow someone as daft as Kakarot had managed to catch himself a woman like this, it absolutely baffled him beyond comprehension!_

_Chichi finished off the bottle of wine and stood from her seat at the table, swaying slightly in her steps. Making her way to the counter to stare out the kitchen window over the sink, she leaned against the edge of the counter to steady herself. She sighed wistfully and looked at the cloudless starry sky sitting just outside of her home, seemingly lost in her thoughts._

_He felt a strange pull to her that he wanted to resist. Her ample bottom pressing back against the fabric of her short nightgown, every curve accentuated by the soft garment. His eyes trailed down following the curve of her slender legs. The bruises littered not only her legs, but her arms, her hands not only bruised but marked by the small wounds created during the impacts of their sparring. There was something sensual to him about a woman who wasn't hiding the signs of her training, but instead wore them proudly, embracing them as part of her; she was a warrior. Her long hair fell loosely around her shoulders, hiding her face from him as she lost herself in the outside world._

_Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it had been the frustrating circumstances he was going through, but he was drawn to her. Standing from his seat he remained silent as he approached her from behind, his eyes roaming her body the entire time, taking her in completely. Every step closed the gap between their bodies without her being aware. She was driving him mad and she didn't have a clue about the thoughts mulling through his head, he ran over the scenarios, what he could do to her. He wanted her, he wanted to know what it was that Kakarot had. The idea of her writhing beneath him, moaning his name was becoming too much for him to resist. _

_Vegeta slid his hands over the silky fabric of the nightgown and around her waist, resting them flush on her flat stomach, his fingers moving gently over her skin eliciting a deep breath, her chest rising with the intake. There wasn't any resistance, no notorious frying pans flying at his head, he took this as a sign to continue forward with her. He pressed himself against her back as she leaned against the counter, his knee moving to separate her legs before pressing up against the warmth residing there. Chichi's hands gripped the edge of the counter, her delicate hands with their bruises from sparring, hanging on for dear life. His hand slid up to cup one of her full breasts, his thumb brushing over the hardening peak as he kneaded her flesh in the palm of his hand._

_She knew she should resist this, that she should have stopped it before it even started, but the alcohol now clouded her judgment, and dropped her inhibitions._

_Continuing to knead her through the nightgown his free hand moved to slip down to her thigh, brushing past the edge of the nightgown covering her body from his sight as his fingers rubbed over her now heated center through the thin fabric of her panties. He could smell her arousal, and her hesitation, but he continued forward, and intended to unless the woman told him otherwise, something about her scent was driving him further into madness unlike anything else._

_Vegeta fingers snuck past her panties, pushing them aside as he slipped two fingers into her slick warm entrance. He smirked at the little gasp then moan that escaped her parted lips. Quickening his pace he moved his fingers in and out of her, feeling her hips buck at the enjoyable intrusion. Her back arching, pressing her ass back against his now hardened member._

_"Oh god Goku"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks, pulling his fingers from her panties quickly, he spun her to face him, his other hand now fisted into her silken hair forcing her eyes to meet his, lust and jealousy now burning in them. Chichi's eyes widened and she audibly gulped before his lips crashed down onto hers, claiming her mouth, nipping at her lips to gain entrance. Surprisingly she obliged him as her tongue met his in a heated kiss, each battling for dominance._

_Reaching down he ripped her panties away before freeing himself from the training pants containing him. His hips settled between her slightly parted legs as he hoisted her up to wrap her slender legs around his waist. Positioning himself at her now soaking opening he rubbed the tip of his throbbing member against her, thrusting himself into her fully as she moaned out, her eyes squeezed tightly shut._

_The pained look on her face and her open palms pressing back against his chest told him that something wasn't right. He stopped his movement and stared at her face, reaching up to touch her flushed cheek as he let go of her hair._

_"What's wrong woman?" His eyebrows furrowed and the normal frown found its way to his face once again._

_"Vegeta, stop. I can't do this… I just can't" Her voice was soft and wavered as she responded._

_The tears gathered in her eyes, clinging to her long dark eye lashes, her eyes finally coming to meet his. He resisted the urge to continue, a growl rising in his chest as he pulled out of her and placed her back on her feet. The feeling of leaving her tight warmth frustrating him intensely, he struggled to calm himself as he buried his face against her neck._

_"Let me guess, your mate?"_

_She nodded against his shoulder as she hid her face against the training shirt, her hands grasping the fabric covering his chest tightly in her fists._

_"I know he's dead, but I can't. I'm so sorry. I should have stopped you sooner."_

_Vegeta could feel the small sob that shook her body, her tears softened what was left of his excitement for her, guilt now sinking into his body. Not for the other Saiya-jin man but for the now timid woman in front of him, she had been a friend and he had pushed beyond acceptable boundaries. He steeled his resolve and placed his arms around her, his face still buried against her neck as he took in her scent. It finally struck him that she still smelled of Kakarot, he opened his eyes and could see the faint scar on the crook of her neck where he knew the other Saiya-jin had marked her as his own._

_Why had he bothered, it wasn't like he loved the woman. Yes he liked her, but he knew that she was taken. His mind went to Bulma, he had just betrayed her and would have to figure what to do about that._

_"No I'm sorry Chichi."_

_Chichi swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at him. He had never called her by her name before, between that and the soft tone in his voice, he had truly taken her by surprise. His thumb traced along her jaw and down the other side of her neck, coming to rest on her shoulder as he held her body against his. She relaxed against him, and let out a sign between her tears, she had messed up and she knew it._

* * *

Chichi snapped awake, a cold sweat clinging to her skin like a ghost, she rested her head in her shaking hands. Her eyes were wide as she took in shallow panicked breaths, her chest rising and falling in rapid succession, running her hands through her hair before it fell in front of her face, hiding her panicked look.  
She felt the warm strong body beside her in the bed stirring, two strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her back down to the bed, pressing her backside against his crotch, he snuggled her into his chest. Soft lips pressed to the back of her neck as her hair fell to the pillow once again beneath her head, causing her to shutter at the touch.

"Everything ok babe?" His voice was husky with sleep as he came to enough to notice that she was awake.

"Just a nightmare, Goku, go back to sleep." She whispered softly as she fisted the sheets tightly in her sweating hand, her knuckles white as the moonlight shining through the bedroom window.

The memories haunted her dreams, they were something she didn't want to have anymore. Memories that she hadn't been able to share with anyone, not her best friend, not her husband, she held onto this burden alone. It was eating her up inside.

Chichi knew that the solution was simple, she had to tell Goku.

* * *

**Authors Note:** OK I wanted to put this at the end, because I didn't really want to spoil anything in the story. I am NOT a fan of VxCC stuff at all, but I had an idea and I had to run with it. It actually drove me nuts writing this one. This is only going to be a two shot story. But do me a favor and leave a Review if you read, because I really need feedback, as this coupling makes me uncomfortable to write for, maybe because it's outside of my normal realm. Much appreciated guys!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own none of it! Thanks! No sue-y the writer!

Saiya-jin Princess Chichi


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I finished this story faster than I think I've ever finished anything before. I think because the first have was VxCC, I couldn't leave it alone until I balanced my writing universe by flipping it back to GxCC. I know that this story is pretty OOC for the characters, and it certainly isn't canon, since Goku wasn't gone for the 7yrs, he came back after only 2, so please don't get ruffled that they aren't IC and that this isn't canon. So my readers, here is the 2nd half of Secrets Whispered in the Night. I'm not sure if I liked how I ended it. If I get enough reviews and you guys aren't satisfied with the ending, maybe I'll do an epilogue even though this started out as a one shot, that all changed quickly. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. R/R for me, so I know that I'm doing right by you guys! Domo Arigato!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything! If you sue me, all I have currently is Ramen and a cat, you can't have the ramen, but you can have the cat (he likes to cry at night and doesn't like me spending my time writing), so if you sue me, he's all yours!

Much Love,

Saiya-jin Princess Chichi

* * *

**Secrets Whispered in the Night  
Part 2**

Chichi sat in bed the following morning, her heart pounding in her chest, reminding her that she still had a guilty conscious that needed to be released from its bonds. The decision had been made before she dozed back off to sleep that she would tell not only Goku today, but Bulma as well. She knew that she risked losing the two people who meant the world to her in one shot, unfortunately she also knew that it needed to be done if she was to be able to live with herself, there was no longer any avoiding this, no longer any pushing this aside.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she moved to wake Goku up. Shaking his shoulder lightly, causing the snoring to stop on the spot, his eyes opening slowly to look up at his wife sitting beside him on their queen sized bed. He reached up and pulled her back down against his chest, forcing her to rest her head against him. Her entire body tensed at the intimate contact as he felt her wet tears touching his skin, had he missed something important?

"Goku, I need to talk to you."

"Sure Chich, what's wrong?"

It was now or never. Hesitating for only a moment she attempted to strengthen herself for the rebuttal that was sure to follow this conversation. Half expecting him to fly out of bed and pack his bags to leave her following this revelation. Despite this, she knew it needed to be done.

"Goku. While you were gone, I was horribly lonely without you."

"I know and I'm sorry for that, I'll make it up to you, promise." Goku kissed the top of her head gently, in an attempt to soothe her.

"I had company here for a while, I know I didn't mention that." Her voice trailed off softly.

_'Please don't say what I think you're going to say Chi' _He thought.

"Vegeta came to stay with me for a few months while he and Bulma went through a real rough spot. It was nice to have the company and the help around the house."

"That's real sweet of you Chichi. I'm glad that you were able to help out."

Goku could feel the lump forming in his own throat now, he could hear the hesitation heavy in her voice telling him that she wasn't finished yet, he could feel her body trying not to shake as she leaned against him. Staring down at her, their eyes met before she continued.

"I know you said that if I had found someone that it was ok to move forward."

"Yea I didn't want you to be alone, I wasn't sure if I would be able to come back again."

_'Please don't say what I think you're going to say Chich, anyone but him!'_

"Things happened while he stayed here, he and I got close, we were training together. We got a little attached." She spoke softly now staring at his shoulder instead of looking him in the eyes, the look of betrayal on his face was killing her and she didn't want to lose her nerve now.

_'I'm going to kill him.'_ Goku thought as he fought back the urge to growl.

"Did you have sex with him?" His voice wavered as he asked her.

"It almost happened, but as he started, I stopped him, I couldn't do it. He wasn't you…." The tears fell freely from her eyes now, dripping down onto his chest as she spoke.

_'I'm definitely going to kill him.'_

"What do you mean he started?" She could hear the gruff tone slipping into his voice when he asked the question, making her cringe.

"There was a lot of drinking after we sparred one night. He made a pass at me."

_'I think I'm going to be sick, I'm murdering him for this, I swear to Kami.'_

"What do you mean he made a pass, did you have sex with him?" His voice wasn't soft anymore, it was edged with anger and tension. His arms no longer holding her body to his as he moved to sit up to look at her.

"Things started, but I stopped him." Her voice squeaked and she sat up beside him.

"In our bed?!" This time he shouted at her without holding back.

"No! I never would have let it get that far Goku! I asked him to leave the next day, told him to go back to Bulma and fix things with her." Chichi clenched her hands together tightly in her lap for comfort and found none in the gesture, she wanted him to forgive her, that would be her comfort.

_'I don't care how they fixed things. Who's going to fix us now?' _He thought.

"Chichi!? Really Vegeta, it had to be Vegeta?!"

_'It could have been anyone else in the universe as long as it wasn't him! Anyone but Vegeta! Ok, no, no one else, dammit!' _Goku practically yelled in his head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for anything to happen! I thought I was doing him a favor, I didn't realize that he was going to try anything. If I had known that I never would have offered him to stay here while he tried to make things right with Bulma!" She meant that, she had run on the assumption that she did the couple a favor by helping him. This wasn't how she had expected it to go by any means!

A sob wracked her body as he pulled back from her completely, now sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from her. This was a different heartbreak than she had ever felt before, she could feel herself losing her husband, she wouldn't blame him if he packed his stuff and left her. Although everything in her mind and soul cried for him to stay.

"This was a mistake, but Goku did you expect me to wait for you forever?!" Her voice cracked, she wasn't only hurt and desperate, she was frustrated now, she had always waited for him, always.

"YES! Of course I wanted you to wait! I would have waited for you!" Goku raised his voice, throwing his hands up in anger as he yelled at her.

"I did wait for you though! I didn't look for it, I didn't want it! I wanted you! It was your name that I shouted, it was you I was thinking about!" Her hand flew up to cover her mouth, as if she had just said the worst thing in the universe out loud.

"You did what?" Goku had heard her loud and clear, but he wanted to hear it again from her lips.

_'That must have pissed Vegeta off' _He wanted to smirk at that thought, but held it back.

"I was drunk, I was thinking about you. At one point I had myself convinced it was you. It was your name that left my lips. It was you I was wanting and I said your name." A blush had spread across her tear streaked cheeks, yes she had screamed his name, just as she always had for him.

Goku sighed and put his head down in his hands, he didn't know what to do about all this. There was one thing that was sure, he didn't want to leave her, there was no way he would give any other man any chance at getting near his wife again if he could help it. Yes he was livid with her, even more so with Vegeta. But could he really be angry with her? He had died and left her alone for years before he finally returned to her. Was it really cheating since he had died and left her?

"This never happened again?" His voice was stern as he faced away from her, his fingers rubbed his temples, his mind racing.

"No, I told you, I sent him back home to her. He proposed to her only weeks later. You know they just got married. It was a fluke, a mistake."

_'I don't want to listen to any of this anymore, I need to get out of here before I snap.'_ He could feel the same kind of rage that he had felt before going Super Saiya-jin the first time. It bubbled within him before snapping, and while he was infuriated with her, he certainly wasn't going to risk hurting her right now.

"Chichi, I'll be back. I need some time away from you. I'm going to train."

Before she could get a word in edgewise, he snatched his gi from the bed and took off out of their bedroom. She sat there with her head hanging down, her hands fiddling with each other as her hot tears fell to her lap and the blankets below. Her chest shook with each sob that overtook her. The door to the house slammed hard against the frame, shaking things within the house and waking up their son with a startle. Goten's cries for his mother reached her ears, finally drawing her up and out of the bed, she didn't bother with clothing instead just tossing her bathrobe on to go get him from his crib as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

* * *

The one and a half year old perched happily on her hip as she stood staring out the kitchen window, swaying back in forth soothingly, her feet planted in the same spot that had almost destroyed her marriage. She could clearly hear Goku's enraged screams off in the distance, the sounds of trees cracking under the pressure of his attacks, it was a sound she only heard a few times before, and it was always during battles. But she knew she couldn't blame him for being angry, hell she was angry with herself for letting it happen to begin with. She sighed and reached up to run her hand through her sons soft hair, earning little laughs from him, not completely coherent words bubbling from his mouth in enjoyment.

Now she just needed to find a way to bring this up with her best friend too. How do you call your best friend and blurt out that you had almost slept with her now husband before they got married.

Chichi picked the phone up and stared at the glowing numbers on the cordless phone, for the millionth time that day she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Her fingers finally glided over the glowing buttons as she dialed directly to Bulma, she knew that this was not only going to lose her her best friend, but Vegeta who she still saw as a friend would probably end up hating her for telling his wife. The only thing she could do was hope that this didn't destroy their marriage too. One destroyed marriage was enough for the day, dread settled into her chest. The phone rang and she heard the click of it being answered.

"Hey Chi, What's up?" Bulma's tone was as sweet as ever.

"Hey B-chan, do you have any time to talk?" The softness in her voice a stark contrast to her bubbly friend.

"Sure Trunks is down for his nap and Vegeta is out training, so I have a bit. What's going on?" Bulma could hear the tension clear in her best friend's voice and hoped that everything was ok with Goku and she.

"I really need to talk to you, and I understand if you hate me when I finish telling you. I get it if you never want to talk to me again." The normally confident loud woman had been relegated to this meek whisper as she spoke.

"Ok, Shoot." Bulma hesitated for a moment, unsure of where this was leading.

"So I know you remember when you threw Vegeta out last year, and he came to stay with me until you patched things up." Chichi gulped audibly.

"Of course I remember. It was awful fighting like that." Of course she remembered it all too well, she had been just as stubborn and nasty as her now husband had been, looking back on it, she wasn't particularly proud of how she had handled the whole situation.

"One of those night, something happened between him and me. There was alcohol involved, and I can't just not tell you anymore, it's killing me inside. I stopped it before it went too far. I'm so sorry, please please don't divorce him for this. It was a mistake and it never happened again! I sent him home to you the next day. I'm so sorry Bulma! I understand if you hate me." Chichi sobbed, her voice cracking and shaking as she told her best friend what she considered to be an earth shattering, life ruining secret.

"Chichi, stop. I know." Bulma's tone softened a bit, hearing the genuine hurt in Chichi's voice.

"What?" Chichi responded in surprise.

"When he came home, he told me. He was upset about it. He told me everything. Said you were both drunk, told me you stopped it, that you cried hysterically afterwords. He felt awful about it. We fought about it then, and moved past it. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose." Yes she knew what had happened, it hadn't pleased her, but she realized that she had a hand in it as much as they did.

"I'm so sorry Bulma, I am. I'll understand if you're mad." She sniffled between her words.

"I'm not, I was mad then, it was why even though I wanted to kick him out again, I didn't. I wouldn't send him back to you after that. But I had kicked him out for months, I had wanted nothing to do with him and you made sure he was taken care of. You know he told me what you said about me? About how he needed to treat me, what he needed to do to fix things?" Bulma leaned back on the couch, adjusting the phone in her hand.

"I wanted to see him happy with you…. You both deserved it, you're perfect together. Why aren't you mad that I waited to tell you?"

"Chichi, you were still grieving your husband, even after Vegeta came home to me. I wasn't going to rub it in that you slipped up once in your life. I want you to know that your advice changed things between he and I, he was different after he came back." Bulma sighed and hesitated again, yes she had been angry, but Vegeta had made it clear that it hadn't been Chichi's doing, he took all the blame and then had worked hard to earn her trust back.

"Have you told Goku yet?" Bulma played with her hair as she asked the question, this was the part she was concerned about for her friend. Chichi wasn't a bad person, or a bad wife by any means, she just hoped this didn't ruin everything for them.

"I told him this morning, I couldn't push this aside any more, he's been home for a month and it was killing me."

"How did he take it?" Her eyes widened, she thought maybe she would have held out a little longer.

"He was angry, he had every right to be though. I'm still afraid that he's going to decide to leave me when it all sinks in." Chichi sniffled again and blinked away more tears, attempted to hold them back even if just for the remainder of the phone call.

"Chichi it wasn't like you moved on, he was dead, and you were in a bad spot. One mistake, you made one mistake in the entire what, 13 years you've been together? Give him time, that's what it took for me." Bulma sighed, she knew Goku couldn't hold a grudge well, and certainly couldn't hold one over his wife, not after everything he had put her through.

"I hope so B-chan. I don't want to lose him again, not like this."

"Listen Chi-chan, Come over this week and you and I can take the boys out to the park. I want you to understand that I'm not mad at you. I mean Vegeta came home and begged for forgiveness. He's bonded with me now and we're married. I get that your bond with Goku was why you didn't let it happen. So are you in for a mom's day?" Bulma knew that she could either continue to be angry with her over this, or she could do the right thing and forgive her. Beside Bulma wasn't without fault, she had spent a significant amount of time with Yamcha after she kicked Vegeta out, but now was not the time to tell her friend that.

"Yea I suppose that's good. I'm sorry again B-chan. Thank you for understanding and not hating me." Her tone had perked up a tiny bit toward the end, feeling a sense of relief from having Bulma's forgiveness.

"Listen lady, I may be unreasonable about some things, but you don't want my husband, you aren't some hussy. You were at our wedding, you were at our son's birth. If I ever feel mad about it, we'll talk about it then. Sound like a plan?" If she could alleviate this for her friend she would, and she meant it, if this ever came to the surface again she would worry about it then.

"Thanks hun, I should get going on lunch for Goku, I guess. Thank you for talking with me. Love you guys to death."

"I know girl, we love you too. Give Goku time ok? I'll call you tomorrow to check in. Bye."

Chichi heard the line go dead and sat there staring at the phone until the dial tone kicked in again, reminding her that she needed to hang up the phone on her end, she was simply hanging onto anything for comfort at the moment. Vegeta had gone home and told her everything, she wasn't sure why, but she was surprised that he had been so forthcoming. Relief washed over her, Bulma didn't hate her, and had everything work out the way that Bulma had wanted it too for their relationship at least. Chichi knew that Vegeta loved Bulma more than anything, she had seen it in his eyes when he spoke about her, he just hadn't known how to go about things the right way with a woman as stubborn, and fiery as Bulma was.

Looking down she found her son sleeping peacefully against her shoulder as he sat perched on her hip, his tiny hands grasping at her dress. She kissed the top of his splayed out spikey hair, finding comfort and momentary solace in her infant son. He was his father's child without a doubt, not just in his looks but in his little personality too, it had been what had kept her going while Goku was gone. And right now, his tiny breaths and little body clinging to her, gave her a little piece of mind that she so desperately needed.

Chichi opened the front door a crack and could still hear Goku out there, fighting with everything he had in him, she had never heard him like this during training, and knew that today certainly wouldn't be the day that she would attempt to train with him. Making up her mind, she decided that she would train by herself for today. She needed to distract herself somehow.

* * *

The doorbell rang, echoing through the entirety of the house. Chichi ran for the front door with the diaper bag and her young son in her arms. Her father had agreed to take Goten for the evening, since Gohan had decided to go visit Krillin and train. She hadn't even nagged him about studying, there were much bigger things on her mind than Gohan studying, he was more than capable of catching up on his work next week.

She needed to be outdoors, she needed to be training, not because she wanted to be stronger, but just to work off some of the sorrow she was feeling. She was still angry with herself, and this seemed like a logical solution to her, it was that or food, and she had already finished making a large meal, and had it ready for whenever Goku got home.

Throwing the door open she was greeted by her father's massive figure blocking the doorway, she smiled up at him and hugged him with one arm the best that she could manage.

"Hi Daddy! I can come get him tomorrow. Thank you for your help, I just really needed a night to decompress." Chichi faked a smile and handed her son over to her father, placing the not nearly long enough strap of the diaper bag over her father's forearm.

"I understand Princess, If you call me, I can just drive him back for you when you're ready." He smiled down at her and looked at his grandson placed gently in his massive arms.

"Really daddy? That would be spectacular! I'll give you a call in the morning then!" Her voice perked up, forcing the happy tone.

"Alright Princess, Have a good evening. I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

Ox-King bent and gave her a kiss on her forehead, settling a warm feeling in her stomach. She knew that she was always going to be a daddy's girl, even now in her 30's she still looked at her father with the same sparkle that she did as a child. It was hard to look at him differently, his massive size would always make her feel like a little girl around him. All of this was perfectly ok with her though, her father would do anything for her, and just wanted to see his daughter happy. It made this a little easier, she wouldn't have to worry tonight, if Goku came back still upset, Goten wouldn't have to hear their fighting.

As soon as she heard her father's car putt away from the house, she peeked outside and headed into the front yard. Goku could still be heard off in the distance, leaving her with the decision of either hanging out in the house or sticking close by to train for a bit, she was keeping herself clear of him, listening to Bulma's advice to give him his space.

She backflipped through the yard and away from the house before planting her feet firmly in a fighting stance, her hands positioned in front of her as she let out a yell, her red aura flaring up around her body. A series of punches and kicks flew in front of her at a surprising speed, she had gotten much better simply training alone over the past few months. Jumping backwards, she ducked in defense, playing out her opponents attacks in her head, she dropped and avoiding the imaginary attack from behind, reminding herself to guard her back at all times.

The strenuous workout was beginning to take its toll on her as the sweat trickled down her forehead, her bangs now sticking to her skin as she threw one attack after another. Thought after thought raced through her mind, flooding her with a mixture of intense emotions that powered her to keep going. The memories of Raditz taking her firstborn son, her son leaving to go on missions, wondering if he would return to her alive, her husband dying on her, each and every one of his deaths, her thoughts finally coming to the memory of this morning and what had gotten her there in the first place. Her punch landed to the tree in front of her, the wood splintering upon the impact, tearing through the flesh on her knuckles. Her temper flared, her aura pulsing around her as she powered up even further and she pushed her hands forward, her wrists pressed together as a small ki blast flew from her hands, going straight through the tree and off into the forest.

Chichi's strength finally drained from her body as she stared at the tree before her in shock, she had never been able to do that before. Yes she had been training and practicing, but never seemed to get it right. Falling out of her stance she looked down at her hands, the blood dripping from the torn skin on her knuckles. She ran toward the door of the house, her chest heaving as she panted. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, her blood smeared across her pale flesh as she swore out.

* * *

A snarl ripped from his throat, one final energy blast being released toward the sky and away from the planet, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his heavy breathing. The ki flaring in the distance grabbed his attention, it was coming from his house. Irrational thoughts still flew through his head just as they had all day, his training a meager attempt to distract himself from the betrayal that weighed heavy on his heart. His brow furrowed in anger as he placed his fingers to his forehead, his instant transmission bringing him straight to the door of his house.

Standing outside of the home he inspected the area, he could see the divots in the grass from where someone's feet had caught the ground as they fought. The damaged line of trees where the forest began, set concern into him momentarily. His temper flared back up, if Vegeta had been to visit he was going to tear him apart.

Goku tossed the front door open, hearing it crack as it hit the wall behind it, a picture across the room falling off of the wall, startling Chichi. She jumped and yelled out at the force coming from the living room, her glass of water spilling down the front of her training Gi. The cold liquid seeped into clothing, her underwear and down into her boots, causing her to shiver. Goku had perfect timing, catching her off guard at just the right moment.

He stormed into the kitchen and roughly shoved her back against the fridge, the glass falling from her hand this time, shattering on the floor. Chichi squeaked, her eyes widening as the air was knocked from her lungs from the force. His thick well-muscled arms placed on either side of her head, trapping her in front of him like prey. Frightened brown eyes locked onto his deep aquamarine eyes, his brow furrowed and a frown set on his normally smiling lips. She swallowed audibly and looked around, realizing that even if she could squeeze past him if he wanted to catch her, there was nothing she could do about it, he was that much faster and she knew that.

A low rumbling growl resounded from his chest, making her weak at the knees. She had never been so terrified and yet so turned on by her husband all at the same time. Her lips parted slightly taking in small breaths, she couldn't look away from him, and she didn't want to either.

"Who was here Chichi?" His voice low in his throat as he stood close to her body, pressing her back against the cool metal of the fridge.

Inhaling deeply, he could smell her scent, she was afraid, she was aroused, smelling like sweat, blood and vanilla. His eyes finally left hers and trailed down her body, her face was smeared with blood, her training gi stained with dirt and blood, her hands bloodied and gashed up. It had been her ki that he had sensed? But how?

Goku leaned down, sniffing her neck, he smelled no one else on her, just her intoxicating aroma, and himself, he could still smell himself as he passed over the faded bite mark on her neck that he had left years and years ago. His foot reached out and yanked her legs out from under her as they tumbled toward the floor of the kitchen roughly. Her body hit the floor, knocking the air out of her for the second time, she hadn't been expecting this kind of behavior from him. Holding his weight over her, he wedged his knees between her legs shoving them apart.

"Goku, I…."

"Shutup Chichi."

Her mouth hung open for a moment, she wanted to get angry, she wanted to smack him, but with how he was acting, for once she didn't think that would go over well with the golden haired warrior. Instead she just pursed her lips together as one of his hands roamed up her body, stopping to grope at her breast, her back arching up into his hand against her will. His hand fisted against the front of her outfit before ripping it away in one fluid motion, the top of her gi shredded in his hand. She almost moved to cover herself as she laid beneath him on the kitchen floor in her bra, swallowing nervously, she had no idea what had come over him.

Kneeling between her legs he leaned up and away from her body, a dangerous smirk playing on his face as he hooked one finger in the center of her bra, ripping it clear in half as her breasts spilled out of the now tattered fabric, leaving her exposed and vulnerable in front of him. She attempted to scoot back away from him, but he grabbed her hips and pulled her back toward him, earning a frustrated huff from his half naked wife.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere, did I?"

He moved to yank the training pants off her in one swift motion, her eyes barely following his motions as her pants disappeared from her legs. Chichi pulled her legs to her chest in a fluid motion, her feet planting against his chest as her aura suddenly flowed around her. She pushed away, using her arms against the floor for leverage, expecting minimal results. Surprise took over her as he flew back off her landing on his back on the floor, jumping to her feet quickly, she dropped into a fighting stance, staring down at him with fire burning in her eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Chichi yelled out at him, anger and frustration laced into her voice now.

A sense of realization finally hit him, it had indeed been her ki that he had picked up, not anyone else's. It flooded his senses as she stood feet from him, her defensive stance guarding her against him for the moment. He felt an attraction to her that he had long since forgotten, pure, animalistic, this was the young female warrior that he remembered from so long ago. A cocky smirk crossed his lips, his tongue darting out to wet them. She made the perfect Saiya-jin wife.

"I want to take back what's mine, that's what."

Chichi practically shuddered at the husky tone his voice had taken on, the aggressiveness still blatantly there as she stared him down with an intensity he had never seen there before. Something had come over her husband, and she was torn to decide if she liked this side of him or not. He had never been the jealous type before, but then again, she had never given him any reason to be before either.

Her aura dropped, and her ki lowered. She sighed and blinked, opening her eyes to find him behind her now. His leg hooked forward and pulled her legs out from under her yet again, plummeting toward the floor face first, she clenched her eyes shut expecting his full weight on top of her. Goku padded her fall, his arm hooked around her waist to lessen the impact. Rubbing himself against her barely covered backside, he earned a gasp from his mostly naked wife beneath him. His hands grabbed her slender wrists and pinned them behind her back, his large hand gripping them tightly as he reached down to pull her panties away from her hips.

A whimper escaped her lips as the fingers of his free hand parted the lips of her womanhood, his fingertip stroking across her spot, causing her to buck up toward him, raising her ass in the air in front of his face as he stared at her.

"Goku, I….."

Goku didn't let her finish her sentence, he leaned forward, his tongue running across her lips and delving into her to taste her. He smirked against her flesh as she moaned his name, her face pressed to the floor as he tormented her, his tongue running over every spot, flicking past her clit over and over again. She became wetter with every lap of his tongue, her sweetness coaxing him to continue with his ministrations. He could feel her twitching as she got closer, but he wasn't going to let her finish without him. Letting go of her wrists and pulling away, he could hear the whimper that came from her at the loss of his touch, driving him insane.

Chichi pushed herself to her knees weakly and turned to crawl toward him, he pulled his weighted training shirt over his head and dropped it to the kitchen floor in front of him with a thud. Kneeling in front of him on his shirt she reached into his pants and wrapped her hand around his throbbing member making strong strokes up and down his length as she pulled his pants down with the other hand, freeing him from them. Goku inhaled sharply as his wife took him into her mouth, her tongue circling around the tip, pushing further into her warm wet mouth. Her hand stroked at the base of his length as she took him in, occasionally stopping to allow her tongue to play with the tip of his completely engorged member.

His hand grabbed her ponytail and pulled back, if she didn't stop now, he wasn't going to last much longer at all, and he fully intended on cumming with her. Chichi pulled him out of her mouth, licking her lips as she looked up at him from her knees. Grabbing her by her shoulders he shoved her down and onto her back, climbing over her prone exposed body, stopping to lick her nipples, teasing them into hardened peaks, his hands kneading them between kisses and bites, making her arch her back toward him. His knees wedged between her thighs, spreading her open for him. He needed her, and he was going to take her.

Chichi's hands gripped into the wild blonde hair tightly, pulling him up to her face and forcing his lips down into a heated passionate kiss, biting at his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and licked hers before delving his tongue into her mouth, battling against her. Another whimper escaped her lips as she tasted herself in his mouth, he was driving her completely insane. Goku positioned himself at her opening, taking the time to rub his tip up and down her now soaking slit, he teased her more, rubbing against her, pressing into her before pulling back. She bucked up against him, practically begging for him to do it. Smirking against her lips at the urgency of her body he obliged her finally and thrust into her, filling her to the hilt. Goku pulled away from the kiss and stared down at her, he held still for a moment, feeling her insides quiver around him. For a moment he sat there enjoying the flushed look on her face, her pink swollen lips parted as she moaned, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper, pulling a groan from his mouth.

There was nothing that could stop him now, he pulled out almost fully before filling her again, her nails now dragging down his back as he started a pace within her. Her hips thrust up to meet his each time, enjoying the feeling of her husband inside her. Their rhythm falling into sync together as they reveled in their pleasure.

"Oh god, Goku! Yes!" Chichi screamed out his name.

His pace quickened, motivated by her moans and whimpers, pumping into her over and over again, the feeling of her driving him closer to the edge. Her legs pulled him deeper with every thrust, his body rubbing against her spot, causing her to grind against him as he thrust into her. He groaned her name, feeling every little bit inside her, the tightness of her insides squeezing his member with every movement.

Chichi's insides began to spasm and tighten around him, she was almost there and so was he. He growled low in his chest and kissed the scar on her neck gently before biting down reopening the old wound, the taste of her blood filling his mouth. The feeling intensified, the world spinning out of control as their bond reconnected. She moaned out his name, her hands digging into his blonde mane, pressing him tighter against her neck as she felt her orgasm coming.

Goku moved to unwrap her legs from his waist and swing them both over his left shoulder, one hand moving to rub her clit while the other tightly gripped her hip, pulling her to completely sheath him with each thrust. He watched her throw her head back, her eyes closed tightly as her insides began to tighten and convulse around him. His speed increased as she reached her orgasm, her hips twitching as she came, her fingers grasping in futility at the kitchen floor as she screamed out his name, overcome by the ecstasy coursing through her.

Smirking down at her mischievously, he didn't stop or slow down, her moans and screams urging him to continue. He could feel himself getting close as he watched the flushed pleasured expression on her face, her mouth still parted as she panted, gasping for the breath that he took away. Pumping into her again, he lifted her hips off the floor arching her back as he pounded into her. His stomach tightened up as he thrust into her, pressing himself into her completely, holding himself inside her as he groaned her name, spilling himself deep within her.

Goku moved her legs to lay between them once again, watching her laying on the floor, her breasts heaving with each pant for breath that she took. Her eyes slipped open to glance up at him. He was glorious to her, the sweat coating his flesh as he kneeled over her. A shiver shook her body as he dragged his hand from her collarbone down to her stomach, her head lolling to the side at the sensation teasing her skin.

He finally laid on top of her, his desire to just be near her had become overwhelming, supporting his weight over her much more petite body. Her entire body covered in a blush, the sweat from their sex and the remnants of her training session still clinging to her skin. He licked her cheek playfully, earning a giggle and a sigh from her as she laid pinned beneath him.

"My wife. Mine." He growled out, his voice still husky and tinged with lust, nuzzling his face against her shoulder only inches from the fresh bite mark.

"You know, I always was, always will be. I will always chose you Goku. Always." Chichi turned her head to the side and nuzzled her nose against his sweaty cheek affectionately.

"Good because no one else can have you. No one." He could feel her happiness flowing through his mind, although he didn't need their bond to sense that from her, he reveled in the intimacy it gave them. He knew she could feel his pride and happiness. She was his and he would make sure that no one else would ever take his wife from him.

"Yea well no one else can have you either, I'll beat a little hussy for coming near you." She laughed lightly and dragged her fingers through his untamable blonde hair one final time.

Goku chuckled and kneeled to pull out of her, eliciting a small whimper at the feeling of him leaving her warmth, her hips jolting at the feeling. He adored it when she got like this. Standing from his spot he offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet and straight against his broad chest. His arms slipping around her waist to hold her still quivering body to him, while she got her bearings and steadied herself. Chichi's fingers traced gently along the bare skin of his chest, bringing goosebumps to the surface, she looked up at him and smiled happily.

"I think we still need a shower, you still got a little something there." He rubbed his thumb over the dried blood stain, earning a soft swat away from her face.

Dinner had been officially forgotten, dessert was the only thing on his mind for the night.

* * *

Chichi laid sprawled out across their bed, the sheets ripped from their corners of the mattress and the blankets strewn across the floor along with the abandoned towels. Her wet hair splayed out underneath her, bits and pieces of it clinging to her neck and face, the sweat and water still clinging to her. In all reality she probably needed another shower, but there wasn't one damn thing in the world that could motivate her to move right now. Goku laid with his head on her toned stomach, one of her hands still entwined in the wet wild blonde mess of hair, her other hand resting on his shoulder. She had barely managed to push him off her after their last time, and the strength had gone from her completely. Goku had taken her again in the shower after they had finally made it out of the kitchen, and two more times in their bedroom; once with her on her hands and knees on their bedroom floor and the final time decimating their bed again as he had flipped her into every position he could think of, her body writhing underneath his in ecstasy.

Her mind had wandered back to the issue that they had begun their day with, what had driven her husband into a jealous beast. Not that she could complain, he had never been this aggressive with her before and she loved this side of him. She couldn't help but question whether or not things were truly ok, or if this had been his momentary lapse of judgment clouded by his anger.

"So Goku, do you forgive me?"

Lifting his head to look up at her, his eyes met her dark brown pools, filled with hesitancy and fear. He would always hate seeing anything other than happiness in her eyes, although she was sexy when she was angry, sadness was not an emotion he liked on her.

"Give me time Chich, but of course I will." Goku wasn't lying, he wasn't capable of staying angry with her.

"I love you so much Goku, I'm so sorry." There was a genuine feeling behind her words, she really did mean it, she loved him fully and truly and never had she meant to hurt him.

"Shh Chi, I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her lips for a moment before pulling back and meeting her eyes once again.

"You know I'm going to kill him when I see him next though." His voice was completely serious despite the playful smile on his face.

Chichi didn't doubt him for a moment, she knew that he was forgiving, but there were lines that shouldn't be crossed even with the kind hearted Son Goku.

"I know."

* * *

_Chichi stood leaning on the wood doorframe of Goten's nursery, watching him sleeping peacefully in the crib, marred by his gnaw marks, just as his brothers had been. Her arms crossed over her chest and she sighed, he looked so much like his father, and she adored that about him. Finally picking up on the other man standing behind her, she pursed her lips together unhappily. The alcohol had worn off very quickly and she had become irate over the predicament. _

_"Vegeta, I think in the morning you need to leave. Go home. Make her take you back, whatever you do, you can't stay here anymore." Chichi spoke quietly, a dangerous confidence to her voice as she stated the demand._

_"I understand woman." He responded softly._

_She almost raised an eyebrow at the fact that he hadn't argued with her about it at all, but she felt relieved._

_"You know Kakarot loves you, right woman?"_

_"I know and that's why I need you out, I'm sorry Vegeta, this was all a mistake." Her voice tasted of bitterness as the words passed her lips, she didn't mean to be so angry but she couldn't help herself._

_"Agreed. Kakarot's a lucky man and he better treat you right. But I'm a lucky man, and there's a woman at home that I need to let know that. I'm a fool if I don't." For once he was being serious, no snarkiness involved, no attitudes. He knew both Saiya-jins had mates that they loved, and he had almost messed that up for himself._

_"That would be an understatement, if you don't tell her, you're downright stupid." Chichi smirked, she knew she was pushing buttons, but that was fine by her._

_"Thank you for repeating what I said." He said sarcastically._

_"Vegeta, don't be an asshole. I know you may not see marriage the same way, it may not mean much to you or your people. But as much as marking her and making her your mate means to you, mating and marriage together will mean that much to her as well." She tucked a stray piece of hair away from her face as she spoke, her eyes never leaving the sleeping infant only feet from her._

_"Don't fuck this up. Remember respect her, treat her like she's your Queen and she'll make you her King." Chichi knew that would be something that would resound with him, something that would sink in for the stubborn Saiya-jin._

_Chichi never looked back at him, never made eye contact, while he was someone she still wanted to be able to see as a friend, right now she couldn't stomach to look at him. This had not been a position she had ever wanted to be put in, and now she was here._

_"I've got it, don't worry." His normal cocky tone was back in his voice, seemingly un-phased by the awkward spot they had been in only hours earlier._

* * *

The sheets tangled around their bodies, forcing their entwined forms closer together, the only thing between them being their naked flesh as they cuddled together. Chichi sighed happily against his shoulder and hugged her arm tighter around his waist, her body draped halfway over his and her legs wrapped between his.

Goku looked down at the mess of bruises sprawled over his wife's pale flesh, some clearly in the shape of hand prints where he had been gripping her too hard, others clearly impact bruises from her training. Both types made him proud, one was because she was his and his alone, the other set from the fact that she still had the spirit of a warrior. This was clearly his woman and that sent a warm feeling through his body. Leaning down he kissed her gently on the lips, feeling the small smile glimmering on her face as he pressed against her.

He didn't intend on leaving her again, not if he could help it. It sank in that when they married 'til death do us part' simply hadn't covered the events that they would experience in their lifetime.

But he was here now with her, and he was going to make up for that lost time.

"I love you Chi"

"I know, I love you too sweetie."


End file.
